


Memories with you (p.s. I'm coming home)

by wonloops



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Memories, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonloops/pseuds/wonloops
Summary: a one-shot where mingyu and wonwoo grew apart from their relationship after wonwoo moved away to pursue his studies ; one day mingyu gets a letter from wonwoo, titled “memories with you”, in which wonwoo points and describes various memories they shared, all the love they had for each other and writes his heart out. at the end of the letter there’s a post scriptum “i’m coming home”.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Memories with you (p.s. I'm coming home)

7:30 a.m., the ringing of the alarm clock echoed between the walls of Mingyu’s bedroom. Lazily, an arm came out of the blankets to put an end to that morning suffering; there were no movements for a moment, then the tall male figure decided to give in and get out of bed. Mingyu was trying to follow a morning routine to “take better care of himself” (as he liked to say), but pretty much everyone around him knew it was an excuse; Mingyu really needed something to keep himself distracted, even after one year and a half from... _that_.  
“That” meaning, the departure of the most important person to Mingyu (“the love of his life”, using his words); his boyfriend flew to the other side of the globe to deepen his studies when he got a scholarship. They never had a proper closure and Mingyu was clearly not over him leaving. Mingyu shook his head to keep the thoughts away while he was having breakfast, then he quickly changed and went out for a morning jog. _“Everything’s going fine”_ he thought, not completely believing himself. Coming back home, he noticed a few letters in his mailbox, he grabbed them without much notice and hurried inside to take a shower.

9:30 a.m., Mingyu was staring blankly at the envelope laid on the kitchen counter. Everything _was_ going so well, so why? Why now?

When he finished showering he checked what was in the mailbox, just some bills and advertisements, until he noticed a hand-written warning on the last letter _“to Kim Mingyu; please do not bend”_. What’s so bad about it? Mingyu recognised that hand writing, he’s seen it and treasured it for so long, and he was left speechless. That was a letter from Wonwoo, who moved abroad to study, leaving him with unspoken words and heavy feelings. Mingyu took a deep breath before opening the envelope, feeling how his heart showed more content than what he would’ve hoped to.

> Memories with you
> 
> I’ve been wanting to do this for quite some time, but every time I backed out. I’m a coward and this is harder than expected.
> 
> First, I want and need to apologise, for everything. I’m sorry for leaving you, I’m sorry for not contacting you and I’m sorry for _loving_ you. I was so scared of facing you, still am I guess. You know, every night I go to sleep and my mind reminisces our years together, those little moments we shared, our love, everything. Do you still remember our first anniversary? We recklessly got on the first airplane to Japan and spent a week there. It was the best week of my life, it seriously felt like a dream. The last night we talked, and laughed, and I’ve still got your beautiful smile on my mind. That night I fell asleep listening to your heartbeat, the sound I treasure the most and what drives me through the days.
> 
> Actually, I see you, I _feel_ you in everything I do, everywhere I go. When I’m at my desk, reviewing a script, I can still feel you clinging onto me, pouty and needy of attention. Or during breakfast, it’s almost as I could see you at the counter, with your hot coffee and a cute apron on. When I sit down on the couch to read, I hope to see you laying your head onto my lap, asking me to read out loud so you can follow along. When I go out to eat, I can picture you sitting opposite to me, smiling while you’re mouth’s full of food. In bed, the only thing that lulls me to sleep is the thought of you hugging me through the night. I never told you, but I stole some of your t-shirts when I left; whenever I put them on it feels like you’re somehow here, embracing me. I smile, because remembering you is amazing, but it hurts, not having you here is painful. What pains me the most is knowing I hurt you and not knowing how you’re doing at the moment; are you taking care of yourself? Have you taken up any new hobby? Are you healthy? (I really hate not knowing whether you’re sick or not) And most importantly, are you _still_ hurting because of me?. I blame myself for what happened to you, to _us_ ; I felt pressure and I was trying to be true to what others expected from me, but nothing can’t excuse what I did.
> 
> I guess what I mean is that I miss you, every day at any given hour; I miss that goofy grin of yours, your silly jokes that never failed to put a smile on my face, the smell of your cologne on the bedsheets and on your clothes, the sight of you cooking...I miss everything. I miss us. Truth is, I never stopped loving you, and in my heart I hope neither did you. Is it hopeless for me to imagine that if I’d ever come back, you’d still be waiting for me? It probably is, but I already have too many regrets to give up; I’ve made so many mistakes already, this is just me trying to get something right. It might be selfish, but I _need_ to try. _I love you_ Mingyu, always had and always will. I’m sorry.
> 
> Yours, Wonwoo.
> 
> P.S. What I’m trying to say is...I’m coming back, Mingyu. _I’m coming home._

When he finished reading, Mingyu was trembling and tearing up; don’t get it wrong, he wasn’t sad nor upset, he was so relieved that Wonwoo was still thinking about him, about them _together_ just as much as Mingyu was. It was too much to register, but through all his thoughts he muttered, smiling weakly _“of course I still love you, how couldn’t I...dumbass”_. Mingyu didn’t really have time to let the last phrase sink in , and when he finally realised what Wonwoo wrote he heard his doorbell ring. It took him by surprise, but with his hopes up he hurried to open the door.

It was like all of the strength in his body left him: the letter was slowly falling to the ground now, as the grip of his hand softened, his legs started to feel light and he felt like he could collapse in seconds, but the warmth and relief in his chest made sure to hold him up. It really was him, Wonwoo, standing at his doorstep, visibly ashamed and tired, with his luggage to his side.

“You really came” was everything Mingyu could say.

“Of course...as soon as my semester ended I packed up and flew back here.. _to you_ ” Wonwoo’s voice was shaking, and he hesitantly looked up to Mingyu.

As soon as he saw the tears on his cheeks, Wonwoo reached to dry them with his hands, registering after what he just did

“S-sorry, I did it out of habit”

“Don’t worry, I’m not upset” Mingyu really wasn’t; he had craved the older’s touch for so long.

The two stood there looking at each other, taking in the beauty of the person in front of them and enjoying being able to be in each other’s company. Then Wonwoo started feeling shy and tilted his head, seeing the letter he wrote on the floor.

“I’m glad it made it to you in time” he pointed out the envelope.

“I’m glad you wrote it” Mingyu smiled back at him.

“So...am I still welcomed?” Wonwoo gestured behind Mingyu to ask himself inside, but Mingyu knew what Wonwoo meant with that question: he wasn’t only asking to come in, he was asking if MIngyu has still space for him _in his life_ , he was asking permission back _into the younger’s heart_. An Mingyu would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamed this moment every night. Mingyu got closer to him and hugged him tightly

“You don’t even have to ask, you’ll always be welcomed”.

They both smiled, then Mingyu pulled away.

“I really do love you, Mingyu. I’m so sorry” Wonwoo said looking at the ground.

“I still love you too, Wonwoo” Was all that Mingyu had to say to make Wonwoo loom up to him.

They both blushed slightly at each other, going into the living room to catch up and make up for lost time together.

Mingyu then teased “Oh and about the whole ‘stealing my shirts and you treasuring my heartbeat’ part-“

“Let’s not talk about that”

“But it’s cuteee”

“S-shut up”

_Fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a completely experimental fanfic, the prompt came to my mind at 3am and i wrote it a day after so...  
> i hope you liked it even though it's not the best work out there, thanks for reading!


End file.
